Don't Make Me Change My Mind
by undashable
Summary: They knew each other when they were only children, Naruto four, Gaara seven. They kept meeting every summer, winter, and every other chance until Naruto had turned ten. Then... OOC, gaaraXnaruto, yaoi, lemons/limes in later chapters
1. Prologue

First off… disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, if I did… it would be pure pornography, Gaara is so yummy!

Secondly, yes I deleted my other story, I just lost the heart, and I couldn't find the seven chapters I typed because my mother deleted the files. Third! This will most likely have lemons or limes. So… if yaoi isn't you cup of tea, don't read it. Fourth, I will probably take a while to give updates, sorry.

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (boy on boy action or love), lemon/lime material later (hopefully), Gaara being an angst-bag, some violence, M rated material (and that does not mean Muffins will be provided), profanity and vulgarity, molestation (eh, most likely), and Gaara being all precious.

Summary: They knew one another when they were children, he left. The only thing he ever loved, let alone cared for in anyway, left. He pushed himself to make him proud, if they would ever see each other again that is. But… now… there he was. Talking to others, chatting about food or something, he didn't know. But, there he was. And… he probably had forgotten him. He just wanted to touch him one last time, to feel his warm tan skin meet ice. He wanted… to let himself love him once more.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

_'Damn it. Run faster!'_ His mind screamed at his legs; but sadly, the pale things just wouldn't comply. _'Come on! I have to make it. Please, I can't let him leave… not again. Not again.'_ He cursed as she stumbled over a small rock when he turned sharply to the right, and fell face first upon the sidewalk. "Damn it!" Lifting his body slowly, he got upon his hands and knees, letting a stray droplet of salty liquid hit the ground. "Damn it…"

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time to stop him from boarding that train to deliver him back to the Cloud Nation. He hadn't heard the footsteps approach him as eh had leisurely contemplated rolling out into the unusually busy street. "Fuck!"

"Damn it? Fuck? You make it seem like I had been hit by a bus. I'm not exactly dead you know." Quickly jerking up his head, he was slightly dazed, but none the less saw he face he was desperate enough to run for. "You're still… why?" The other smiled fondly at him as he bent down. "Don't ask me questions."

"But…"

"Don't make me change my mind."

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

And that's the prologue! 8D

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter One, The Meeting

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (boy on boy action or love), lemon/lime material later (hopefully), Gaara being an angst-bag, some violence, M rated material (and that does not mean Muffins will be provided), profanity and vulgarity, molestation (eh, most likely), and Gaara being all precious.

Summary: They knew one another when they were children, he left. The only thing he ever loved, let alone cared for in anyway, left. He pushed himself to make him proud, if they would ever see each other again that is. But… now… there he was. Talking to others, chatting about food or something, he didn't know. But, there he was. And… he probably had forgotten him. He just wanted to touch him one last time, to feel his warm tan skin meet ice. He wanted… to let himself love him once more.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Chapter One

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Eleven Years and Eight Months Ago

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

The hallway was dark; it seemed to hold an aura of terror within it. "Yashamaru? Uncle… where are you? I'm scared… Yashamaru? Uncle?" There was a dull throb in the seven year old's mind. Oh, how his head hurt so badly. It always gave him such pain when he went anywhere near this place.

_'He isn't here…'_ Many emotions filled his heart; anger, fear, sadness, hurt, a little joy, and confusion. The boy fled the house, hoping that maybe today he might just find a friend. He treaded for nearly an hour, until he had gone around the park twice. He was about to go back, but he heard someone sniffling a little bit away. "Big meanies…. Pushing me down… meanies…" He quickly found the owner behind a local bush. "Hello?"

The voice's possessor was small, four or five years of age, four… definitely four. Spiky blond hair made his tan skin glow so naturally in a manner, big cerulean eyes, three symmetrical and parallel whisker marks upon both cheeks, an orange loose fitting t-shirt, baggy black pants, and dull blue tennis shoes. "Um… hi?" The boy kept whimpering. When he had spoken, he let his elongated pointed teeth in front be exposed, like someone from a vampire movie. "Are you okay blondie?" The boy nodded. "I'm fine. Wh-who are you?' The younger rubbed at his right eye, wiping away any possible tears.

"Gaara. Gaara Subaku. What is your name blondie?" He giggled at the new nickname. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" More giggles. "You have pretty eyes Gaara." He blinked; maybe his search wasn't in vain after all. "Thank you Naruto-san." The boy stopped his girlish laughter and slowly stood, dusting himself off. It was already almost nightfall, dropping degrees by the minute, literally.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" The mentioned male glanced in the direction of the booming voice. "Um… bye-bye Gaara-kun… I have to go." This of course saddened him a bit, not having noticed the suffix. He might not see his 'onlyest' friend again.

Naruto gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek and scampered off. He left the redhead with a blush tinting his cheeks, and a pale hand where the peck had been delivered. After a dazed moment, he scurried home himself.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

The moment he had gotten to the male that had all been but screaming his name, he smiled widely. "Daddy!" Leaping into the twenty-three year old's arms; he buried his face in the silver haired man's neck. "Daddy…"He then wrapped his arms around it as well. After a few seconds, he pulled his face away. "I made a friend Daddy."

"Really now? A friend, that's wonderful Naru-chan. We need to get back before Jiraiya-sama starts upon his sake."

"Hai." It took a short amount of time to move his beloved adoptive son from his front to his shoulders. The giggles were all he needed to know that the boy was enjoying the gravity defiance of his silver hair. The hands exploring the jungle of it helped too. The two of them strolled 'home' in giggles, chuckles, and silence. Eventually, they had made their way through the front door of the temporary apartment.

"Jiraiya-sama!" The two sang out for the other to complete the broken trio. The scarecrow gently kicked the door closed, while sliding the blond from his shoulders. "Don't yell. I was taking a nap." A man with white spiky hair emerged from a long hallway. "Jiraiya-sama, you shouldn't lie. It will teach little Naru-chan here bad habits he shouldn't learn."

"I wasn't lying. Sometimes, I'd swear he was almost your… dearest."

"Almost his what Ojii-Jee-Jee?" The innocent child tugged on the eldest's pants leg. Leisurely bending down 'Ojii-Jee-Jee' picked up his godson, only to set him on the counter. "Instead of his son, I might have called you his brother." Ruffling the blond hair, he couldn't bear to give the boy the depressing news of his parents having died some years ago.

"Really?"

"Hai. Now, let's have dinner. Kakashi?" The requested man went over to the two. "Ramen. It was all I could find other than fried lizard…" He shuttered at that thought. "Ramen! Gimme!" His grin was quite huge. Ramen just happened to be Naruto's favorite food, if one could call it that.

Kakashi chuckled. "Thought you might be happy." He grabbed a container, and handed it over, along with a set of chopsticks. "Daddy, why do we have different names? Are you not my daddy, Daddy?" The man sighed, he knew that question would come up eventually; he just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Jumping onto the counter beside the adopted child, he slowly pulled down his mask. "Of course I'm your father. We just happen to be special enough to have different names." Giving the bow his signature 'eye-smile', he watched his make sense of the answer within his young mind before giggling.

"Okay! Ojii-Jee-Jee! I made a friend." He smiled at the man during the time the eldest man sat at his comfortable seat known as a chair. All three of them opened the containers of still steaming noodle soup. "Really now? Who" Beginning to slurp the slimy things into his mouth, he looked at his favorite student's birth-son, and Naruto's smile turned into a grin. "Subaku no Gaara."

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Elsewhere…

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Gaara strolled into his so-called 'home', unaware of the darkness that anyone could possibly endure. "Yashamaru? Uncle? Are you home? Yashamaru? Uncle?" There was no response from the mentioned man; barely even the echo of his own voice answered him in the seemingly empty house. It was not uncommon for Yashamaru to leave the young boy by himself for days at a time, but it _was_ uncommon for there to be a blond girl and a brown haired boy there in his apartment. "Hello Gaara."

"Hello… why are you in my house? Who are you?" The boy in the black jumper scowled, the girl only smiled. "Uncle Yashamaru hadn't told you? I'm Temari, this is Kankuro."

"We're your siblings." Gaara had heard of them, Yashamaru spoke about them plenty. Temari was two years older than him; about nine, she would be turning ten in four short months. Kankuro only one year older than him, barely eight years old. He had longed to meet them on several occasions. Uncle Yashamaru had always told him no. He just wanted a friend, someone that would be like a sibling. But, now he didn't want Temari or Kankuro, he had Naruto. Even if it had been for such a short period of time, he still had him. And, he wanted to be loyal to Naruto, thought they most likely would never see one another again.

"But, why are you here?" This made the both of the new members of the building frown in distaste. "Because we are your siblings."

"You weren't here before." Kankuro had to look away, as did Temari. Their father had never allowed them to be near Gaara, and Yashamaru bluntly refused to let them be 'corrupted' by 'such a horrific beast'.

"We weren't allowed to."

"Why?"

"We just weren't."

"Whatever." Beginning to walk towards the stairs, he was stopped by something, or rather _someone_, stepping in front of him. "Father wishes for you to attend us meeting the Hatake family. We are to meet them as a family."

"Whatever. I'll go." And he began up the stairs, after strolling around his older brother of course.

"We will be living here too, as a family."

"Whatever." Silently closing the door behind himself, he let out a sigh. He seriously doubted he would ever see Naruto-san again.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Ending A/N: Review? Please? I'll give you virtual cookies with imagination. Would you prefer brownies? Damn… Now I want a brownie… WAIT! I have brownies… I shall eat one.

Reviews are love, so… please review.


	3. Chapter Two, Whut?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (boy on boy action or love), lemon/lime material later (hopefully), Gaara being an angst-bag, some violence, M rated material (and that does not mean Muffins will be provided), profanity and vulgarity, molestation (eh, most likely), and Gaara being all precious. Plus major fluff, and later on lemons of joy and wonderment.

Summary: They knew one another when they were children, he left. The only thing he ever loved, let alone cared for in anyway, left. He pushed himself to make him proud, if they would ever see each other again that is. But… now… there he was. Talking to others, chatting about food or something, he didn't know. But, there he was. And… he probably had forgotten him. He just wanted to touch him one last time, to feel that warm tan skin meet ice. He wanted… to let himself love him once more.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Chapter Two

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"Touch my tra la la?" – Talking

'_My ding ding dong'_ – Thinking

_Bitch_ – emphasis.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"Daddy! I don't wanna go!" Kakashi was almost ready to punch a wall. "Naruto… don't be such a pain, we have to go." It had taken him eight minutes just to get the boy of his sleeping attire, four minutes less than he thought it would have taken him. "But Daddy!" Dear god. "Naruto, you're going."

"Daddy!" And now the blond was wearing child sized boxers, orange in color. "Naruto, behave. Don't cause a scene." His bottom lip began to quiver, letting the pout begin. Kakashi cursed under his breath. "Hell… Naruto…." Tears sprung to the corner of his eyes. "Naruto… don't do that." The pout was in full throttle, slight whining noises, and a few droplets of liquid had escaped their captive place. Kakashi never could tell him no like this, and it wasn't used very often either. "You still have to go Naru-chan."

Arms crossed over the child's chest. "Fine! Be mean!" Another sigh escaped his lips. Covering the boy in clothes wouldn't be an easy task. The day would be tiresome, and it was only seven in the morning.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"Gaara, are you dressed?" The voice rang within his room and the hallway, the girl just outside the door. "Hn. Yes."

"Alright, they should be here soon. Please be nice to the Hatake's."

"Hn." She let out a sigh; it would take a long time for him to let either of them to attempt to thaw out his frost bitten heart, or _anyone_ most likely. "Please come on out and sit. It's polite the already be waiting for guests. Alright?"

"Whatever." As soon as she left the hallway, he followed after, leisurely strolling about the house.

"Welcome to our home Mr. Hatake." This caused Gaara to scowl. _'Our home? Why have they ever been apart of 'our home'?'_ "And you as well Jiraiya-sama." His mother's love, known as 'father', shook the two adult's hands firmly, all business like. "Oh, and this must be the Naruto-san that Sarutobi had been speaking of so much." Not only did the name catch his attention, but the familiar giggles did as well. "Hi! I'm ador-… ador-… cute!" All three fully grown males let out chuckles.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. This is Temari, my eldest child and only girl." The mentioned female let girlish laughter from her throat. "Hi!" A little curtsy and the young blond lady continued to let her happiness show. "This is my eldest son, Kankuro. He's the middle child." Naruto's nose wiggled and soon darted behind Kakashi for safety, obviously scared of the older boy. This did not settle well in the redhead's stomach. "And…" The Kazekage of Sunagakure suppressed a growl. "… this is Gaara, my youngest and last."

"Hn." Naruto's eyes lit up the moment he heard the name, darting his head our from behind the security of his father's legs, he gave a gasp of joy when he saw the recognized face, waving frantically at him. "Come on in, sit. It's a pleasure to have people from Konahagukure within our house." The two visiting adults bowed, the door being closed behind them. "It is a pleasure for you to house us at the moment of business."

"But, of course."

"No offence, but shall we get this over with? The Sandaime would have preferred for us to have already had this meeting." The man nodded. "None taken, I understand. Temari, please take Naruto-san and your brothers into the backroom."

"Alright Father." With much reluctance, mostly on Naruto's behalf since he didn't want to leave his beloved Daddy, the four of them went to the den, letting the men converse, debate, and argue over treaties and plans of alliances. "So, Naru-chan! Do you li-"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. Only Daddy can call me Naru-chan."

"Oh… ok." Silence ensued; it was quite awkward to say the least, especially after Naruto settled himself in a large chair closest to the door. Gaara in the chair next to him. "Um, Naruto-kun… do you li-"

"Naruto-san. I am not your friend." His voice was a venomous cold, death lacing in it. Who knew that something so trivial could ruffle one's feathers as such? "Do not assume as such." But, a moment later, he turned to face Gaara, sounding almost sickly sweet. "Hello Gaara-… um… -san? No, that's not right…. Subaku-sama? No… shoot. Gaa-chan?" Both boys were blushing furiously, not for the same reason, and not able to look at one another.

"Gaara is fine Naruto-san." Hell be damned is he was going to be called 'Gaa-chan'. He was most definitely _not_ a girl. But, the blond beamed with glee. "Ooo! I know! … Um… call me… um… I forgot what I was thinking…" Chuckling was heard in the room, though quickly muffled due to the glare from 'Gaa-chan's' doing. "Naru-chan. Daddy calls me Naru-chan. Oh! Um… Naru. I don't know…" It was difficult for Temari to quiet down Kankuro's laughter.

"Why don't you call him Na-chan or Na-hime? It's cute and he's adorable." The laughter suddenly became lively. "Kankuro… shut up."

"Na-hime! It's so cute! Just like Gaara and me!" Silence, and then neither of the two could contain their hyena laughter. "Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod!" Naruto blinked. "What's so funny Temari-san? Kankuro-san?" It had taken them nearly half an hour and the adults were almost done, to settle down. But, by then, the younger two had grown bored, and the blond boy was taking a nap in Gaara's lap. Curled in the fetal position, sucking on the tip of his left pinkie. As the only redhead in the house ran his pale fingers through the gleaming locks, the tab boy began to either growl happily, or somehow purr in content, maybe it was subconscious humming in the back of this throat.

"Aww, so cute." A glare told her to hush; Gaara hadn't wanted the peaceful 'angel' to be disturbed from his slumber. "She's right. The boy is too… cute for his own good." Now the harsh stare was directed towards Kankuro. "I'm just saying."

"Oh Kanky, he's just _protective._ It's cute." Gaara glowered at the two of them. "Be. Quiet."

Slowly the only door to the room opened. "Hello Subaku-sama's children. Where's Na-? Oh, he fell asleep…" Leisurely, he strolled over to the four kids, being followed by one annoyed and perverted man. "Kakashi, he's only four. And it's only a few minutes until his nap. Sarutobi would have a fit if he knew you gave him enough stress to make him sleep more than normal." A low growl was produced from Gaara as the silver haired man unhurriedly bend over, picking up his adoptive son, who clung to the redhead's waist. "Oh dam-"

"Kakashi. And you say I teach bad habits." The forty-three year old man chuckled. The masked male sighed. "Manner… bad manners. And all your perverted antics and lying." An eyebrow was quirked. "Might I remind you that _you're_ a perverted man who curses?" The blond boy was gently placed back in Gaara's lap, who continued stroking the spiky locks.

"I'm not a man who rents out _whores_ and brings them back to where a _child_ lives."

"I do not freely _swear_ and express my bad habits and let my friends, who have worse habits, stay in the house."

"You're saying that having a friend who smokes is something worse than one who openly drinks?"

"Will you two _hush?_ Or is that an _improbable_ portion of your _vocabulary?_ Get a dictionary if you need the help." The two stared at the daring child, just before laughing. It wasn't loud and obnoxious laughter, but it did wake the child they had begun arguing over.

"Ojii-Jee-Jee… don't yell. I'm sleepy. And Daddy, you're too loud." A yawn left the no longer sleeping child's lips. The blond girl and brown haired boy didn't know what to make of any of this, and just kept quiet, not truly wishing to be drug into the muddle. "An, Naru-chan, sorry to wake you." The boy nodded. "You're too loud though Daddy. And I'm sleepy Ojii-Jee-Jee, and you're a pervert." The men laughed. It was easy for them to become all riled up because of arguments contemplating the best method of raising the Namikaze heir. One believed in military standards, the other thought they shouldn't be so harsh, but should show him the brutality of the world. Both thought spoiling him rotten was a great child, though it did have its draw backs. So… they combined all three like Haruzen Sarutobi suggested, even if Tsunade would undo the discipline they tried to ensure in him with just one visit.

"Naruto-chan, do not be so blunt, be nice first."

"But Daddy, I did. I said that I was tired. Oh! Daddy! This is my friend Gaara! Subaku no Gaara. My friend. He's my friend. My friend. See." He giggled; seeming so proud of the redhead he just tackled and hugged to the floorboards. "Gaara. See. Nice boy. I like him." The men chuckled, the elder giving a half-way hearty laugh. "Most likely since he hadn't thrown you off. You're just too lively Naru-chan."

"Nuh-uh! I'm not lively enough." Holding the pale and blushing boy tighter, meaning Gaara's face was redder than a cherry, matching his hair wonderfully, he simply couldn't speak he was so flustered. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi knew something was going to happen, they just didn't know what. Or when.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Ending! A/N: Review? Please? Reviews are love, so… please review. Please. I won't beg on my hands and knees, since I probably will die trying to get back up. I just had cookies.


	4. Chapter Three, Bastards

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (boy on boy action or love), lemon/lime material later (hopefully), Gaara being an angst-bag, some violence, M rated material (and that does not mean Muffins will be provided), profanity and vulgarity, molestation (eh, most likely, maybe by Sasuke. Our poor Na-hime! Though we are not far enough for Sasuke to appear…), and Gaara being all precious. Plus major fluff, and later on lemons of joy and wonderment.

Summary: They knew one another when they were children, he left. The only thing he ever loved, let alone cared for in anyway, left. He pushed himself to make him proud, if they would ever see each other again that is. But… now… there he was. Talking to others, chatting about food or something, he didn't know. But, there he was. And… he probably had forgotten him. He just wanted to touch him one last time, to feel that warm tan skin meet ice. He wanted… to let himself love him once more.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Chapter Three

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"I wanna f*ck you like an animal." – Talking

'_I wanna feel you from the inside.'_ – Thinking

_Pervert_ – emphasis.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"Gaara! That was mean! Give Temari-chan back her fan!" There he was, a seven year old blond boy, Naruto Uzumaki. He had been enjoying the past year in Suna, learning with all the rest of the desert kids. He loved the feel of the sunlight here. Hell, his best friend even said he put the sun to shame with his smile, though it might have only been once. Sometimes, he never wanted to leave his oasis of home.

_'Whack!'_ "Ow. The redheaded boy his the twelve year old girl in the face with the desired item, via tossing, more like throwing, it at her. "Gaara! Apologize!" Was she thirteen? "Why? She's the one who called me a bastard."

"Right now you're acting like one." Turning on his heel, he stormed away from the two, planning on going shopping with Kankuro for puppetry paint. The ten year old glared at his only sister. "This is your fault." A moment later, he went after his friend.

"Kanky-kun, Gaara's mean." The black jumpsuit clad eleven year old quirked an eyebrow. "He's been mean to you then?"

"No, he's nice to me, really nice."

"Then what's the problem?" He could tell something was bothering his younger brother's friend, and he wanted to help. He wanted to help his brother, even if the stubborn male refused it. "He isn't nice to anyone else. He's mean to you and Temari-chan." He chuckled; the blond boy had just begun recognizing the girl… as a girl a few weeks ago, two if he remembered correctly. Naruto was just too strange. "He isn't mean, he just ignores me mostly. And as for onee-chan… I don't know Naruto-san. I think she mostly annoys him."

"Oh… why?" Damn, curse his curiosity. "Naruto-san… you have to understand that Gaara-sama wasn't, and still isn't, accepted in our family. Our mother died giving birth to him. Our father feels that he's responsible, and the main reason for her death. Our uncle Yashamaru thinks the same way. They call him a 'monstrula'. We weren't allowed to be near him or say his name… nothing. But, enough tantrums and hissy-fits on Temari's behalf and we were finally able to see him. The day we met you actually. Onee-chan wants for us to be a family, and I do too. The three of us, siblings. But, it seems he feels like he's betraying you when we try… so I've stopped. Temari just hopes and she hopes too hard." He sighed. It was the first and only time he would tell that story… it hurt.

It hadn't hurt because he old his tale. It hurt because his friend had tears in the corner of his eyes. "That's so sad.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Silence ensued. It was a long time before the awkwardness ended. "So… red or black?" Naruto blinked. "Silver!" Kankuro gave a short pause. "Yeah… silver."

Neither of them knew the object of their conversation was on the other side of the heavy curtain of the front of the shop. And neither of them would.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Ending! A/N: Review? Please? Reviews are love, so… please review. Please.

Yes, I kinda thought it was a little sad. The next few chapters will be a little short. I am very sorry, it's just… that's the way this boat is going to float. Long chapters and short chapters. I'm sorry. But, hopefully nothing as short as the prologue. _**THAT**_ was painfully short.


	5. Chapter Four, Cry In The Night

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (boy on boy action or love), lemon/lime material later (hopefully), Gaara being an angst-bag, some violence, M rated material (and that does not mean Muffins will be provided), profanity and vulgarity, molestation (eh, most likely, maybe by Sasuke. Our poor Na-hime! Though we are not far enough for Sasuke to appear…), and Gaara being all precious. Plus major fluff, and later on lemons of joy and wonderment.

Summary: They knew one another when they were children, he left. The only thing he ever loved, let alone cared for in anyway, was gone. He pushed himself to make him proud, if they would ever see each other again that is. But… now… there he was. Talking to others, chatting about food or something, he didn't know. But, there he was. And… he probably had forgotten him, hated him, felt disgusted by him. He just wanted to touch him one last time, to feel that warm tan skin meet ice. He just couldn't move his damn legs. He wanted… to let himself love him once more.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Chapter Four

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

"Baby you got the keys." – Talking

'_So shut up and drive.'_ – Thinking

_Rhianna_ – Emphasis.

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

He wanted to cry. It was his last night here. Tomorrow he would leave to go to some Akatsuki Privatation or Privatary, but he didn't tell Gaara where. No matter how long his friend held him, nor how many times he was told everything would be alright, he just knew they wouldn't. Things wouldn't be fine, they both knew. They knew it would be a long time before they would see one another again. They could just _feel_ it down in their bones.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah Na-hime?" The boy still giggled at the name, even six years after he had been declared it all because he was a bit of a bishounen. Actually, the last time he was in Mist Country several mistook him for a girl. Mostly due to having a fearful redhead following you around. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Na-hime." The younger curled into his friend's torso more, almost _purring_ in delight of being held. "Na-hime… Temari-san is right, you are cute." More girlish laughter. "And you're just adorable." It was only too horrid that the childish boy was the only person who had thought so. Well… maybe not. He did _not_ want people to squeeze his cheeks and squeal about just how _'precious'_ he really was. He didn't want all those grandmothers and girls his age giggling with joy every time they laid their peering eyes on him. He felt sympathy for his only companion.

"No, I'm not." He knew better than to disagree with him on _anything_. He was just too stubborn, even about the simplest of things. "Yes you are. You are to me. And that's all that matters. You have a sister who cares for you a lot, a brother who wants to be there for you, and a friend who will always love you, not matter what. And I do. You're my best friend."

"I love you too." He did. He truly did. He would do anything for him… even die, kill lie, steal, threaten, stay out in the _rain_ for hours on end, wait all eternikty never to see him again, and… drop absolutely _everything_ just for a minute glimpse of who he turned out to be. And he hated the rain, but he would still wait. "Really Gaara?"

"Yes, really. I do love you."

"You're so sweet."

He held him that night, tightly. Naruto couldn't sleep in the guest room. It's not like he would have anyways, it's not like he ever had. Gaara had to watch the blond cry in his sleep. He swore the entire town could hear his heart break.

The morning was even worse. Naruto continuously clutched Gaara while crying, who obviously wasn't exactly about to rip the boy away from himself, nor let go _anytime_ soon. The feminine male had to be pried from the redhead. Even while they were in the entrance way to the airport sectional, people had stopped and stared, Temari had almost shouted at them to mind their own business. Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake's lover for the past… four years, felt so pathetic. The two of them… the main thing they cared for deep enough was being snatched from one another; he knew he was about to start sobbing again.

They almost missed their flight to Konohagukure, so they could drive to Cloud Country, because of the scene they were causing, First-class too. Naruto wept the entire trip, until he fell asleep due to exhausting himself from all the seemingly millions of tears he had shed. They only had one hour left by then, one blissful and silent hour out of nine almost completely agonizing ones. It was apparent that the first year would be the most diffucult, even after that it would still be hard. They just silently prayed that one day…

---- ---- --- --- - -- - -

Ending! A/N: Review? Please? Reviews are love, so… please review. Please.

Yes, it was a cliff hanger. I am very sorry, but I couldn't resist.

Now, onto the next chapter! Mwahahahaha!


End file.
